


I'm Always Here for You

by Asayu242_RedShadow, DeathKitsune666, isabel_jaeger_ackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Agust, Almost Suicide Attempt, Asshole Grisha Yeager, Bullying, Caring Levi, Child Abuse, Childhood Friendship, Crazy Grisha, Crushing Eren, Crushing Levi, Dead Carla, Depressed Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, M/M, More tags to be added, Mystery, Rich Grisha, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Triggers, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asayu242_RedShadow/pseuds/Asayu242_RedShadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathKitsune666/pseuds/DeathKitsune666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabel_jaeger_ackerman/pseuds/isabel_jaeger_ackerman
Summary: "Eren stared at the knife in his hand, tears mixed with blood ran down his cheeks as he fumbled with his phone to dial the local suicide hotline he looked up. Vision to blurry from tears, he didn't notice that he dialed the wrong number. The phone rung three times before the other line picked up before the other person could answer, Eren spoke, "P-Please tell me why I shouldn't c-cut my wrist open right n-now! Please t-tell me it wasn't my f-fault m-mom died! Please tell me that a-at least s-someone likes me! T-Tell me why I shouldn't kill myself right here and now!" The other line was silent for several seconds. Finally, a familiar voice answered, "E-Eren... Is that you?" He froze with shock. "L-Levi..?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a oneshot( that will possibly change ) that I have to write to become a possible beta to one of my favorite Authors. 
> 
> The prompt: "Someone dials a suicide hotline but calls to the wrong number."
> 
>  
> 
> Depending on how you guys take it, it will be made into a multi-chapter story!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR ABUSE AND SELF-HARM IN THIS (POSSIBLE) CHAPTER!!

Eren stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, his face was completely clear of blemishes of any kind, unlike the rest of his body. His arms were covered in scars from self-infliction and many years of abuse, his legs and back are covered in scarred welts from switches and belts. 

"Why me?" he continued to stare in the mirror as tears slowly streamed down his face. "It wasn't my fault that mom died!" His fist shot forward and connected with the glass, shattering it into pieces, big and small alike; he eyed the shards from the mirror.

'Maybe,' he thought, 'Maybe if I kill myself, I'll get to see her again.'

"NO!" Eren screamed, his hands coming up to yank on his unruly chocolate locks as his back slammed into the closed bathroom door. "She wouldn't want me to do it! She would be so disappointed if I did!" He seemed to have began to sob even harder, as the blood from his knuckles began to slowly start to dry in his beautiful hair, turning it into clumps of rusty brown locks.

"EREN! You useless piece of shit, what is with all that noise!?"

Eren froze, terror quickly filling his body. How could he forget that his father was downstairs! Eren quickly scrambled to get up, unlocking the bathroom door and running to his bedroom door, throwing it open just in time to see his father reach the top of his steps. Grisha's face was furious. 

"What was that noise, and what did you do to your hand!" Grisha marched forward and grabbed Eren by his blood-matted hair and slammed his head against the wall. Eren vision was spotted black as he felt a warm liquid slowly trek down the back of his neck as he looked into his father's vicious green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I was walking into my bathroom and tripped, my hand smashed into the mirror during my fall." His beautiful mismatched eyes continued to shed tears of agony and sorrow.

"Well, you better fucking make sure you clean up the mess!" Grisha glared at Eren before releasing his grip to turn around and stomp down the steps. He heard a door slam, so he presumed that Grisha went into his study.

'I'm so lucky that he wasn't drunk, it could have been a lot worse.' He turned around and stumbled back into his room and collapsed onto his bed, his vision fading into darkness.

'I'm so glad Mikasa is out with Annie.' Was his last thought before he was consumed by the dark world of unconsciousness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*

Eren's eyes opened at the insistent beeping of his alarm clock. He looked around his room in confusion, eyes bleary with sleep. His gorgeous mismatched eyes widened as he remembered that today was Monday and it was currently 8:00 am. "Fuck! I'm gonna be late!" Eren scrambled up out of bed and rushed to his shower before he could get any further than five steps, his vision swam and he stumbled into his desk.

"Shit, I forgot about that." He muttered quietly to himself as he slowly straightened himself and gently rubbed the back of his head before walking to his bathroom and into his shower. He hardly let the water warm as he scrubbed at himself furiously, running his fingers through his hair, hands lathered with soap; the water running down his body tinted pink. He glanced down at his body before quickly looking back up. Disgusting. His shower lasted a total of eight minutes, he quickly got out and scrubbed himself dry with a fluffy towel and then ran back to his room to get dressed. His choice of clothes today consisted of a black hoodie, dark red skinnies, and his black knee-length, lace-up combat boots. He took a quick peek out of his window and saw that his fathers and sisters car was gone; he's always favored her more.

Eren ran downstairs, grabbing his backpack along the way, he looked to make sure he had everything before running out the door to Shiganshina High School. Arriving at the school with five minutes to spare, he made his way to his Algebra II classroom and sat down at his shared table. One minute before the bell rings walked in his best friend since childhood, Levi Ackerman. He shot Levi a small smile and received one in return. Levi sat down in his seat right when the bell rang; the teacher gave him a disapproving look. 

"Mr. Ackerman, could you please start coming to class earlier like the rest of your classmates?" She asked Levi with a stern glare. "No, I still make it on time as you can see. Do I not?" Levi smirked as the teacher huffed and turned around to begin teaching. "You're going to be late on of these days, Lele, " Eren leaned over and whispered in Levi's ear as the teacher's back were directed towards them. To honest, it totally sucked to be in the very first front row in the class. "Then she really will have a reason to get on to you." 

"Like I'd care. Really? 'Lele'?" Levi looked back at him with deadpanned gunmetal eyes. Eren smiled at Levi teasingly, amusement sparkling in his dual-colored eyes. 

"Yes, of course. I'll never stop calling you that, it's just so cute!" Eren chuckled softly. Levi's eyes widened before quickly looking away with a light pink dusting his cheeks. 'I love his blush.' Eren's eyes widened and he stared at Levi with a teasing look. "Did you just blush?" Eren smiled. "No, you damn brat." Levi turned back and glared at Eren although the glare had no real venom. 

"Sure you didn't." Eren teased again; Levi rolled his eyes and smiled softly. The rest of the class period was spent actually paying attention to the lesson being taught to them.

The bell had finally rung, signaling it was time for their next class. Levi walked out of the classroom with Eren in tow. Before he could walk away, Levi stopped him, "Oi, Brat, Hanji wants you to sit with us at lunch today." Eren looked at Levi confused. "What for?" Levi shrugged in response, "I have no clue, probably to convince you to let them experiment on you or some shit." It was all a complete lie, but Eren didn't need to know that. Levi just missed the little shit and wanted to spend time with him. "Alright, I'll join you guys today then. See you at lunch." Levi nodded in return before turning around and walking off. 

The next class seemed to pass by like a blur for Eren, he was shocked out of his daze when the lunch bell rang. He got up, grabbed his bag, then made his way to the lunchroom. He walked into the lunchroom and spotted a familiar undercut of raven black hair sitting at a table near the back of the room along with two other people he recognized as Erwin and Hanji. He grabbed a tray and walked between numerous tables, just as he was about the reach Levi's table, a foot shot out and tripped him. He dropped the tray on the floor of the cafeteria and stumbled to catch his grip on the table the foot came from. 

"Have a nice trip, Yeager?" An obnoxious voice questioned him as he stood up slowly. He turned around to look at the horse-faced bastard who tripped him. "Shut the fuck up, Horse-face, go nay somewhere else." He stepped over his forgotten food to walk away. All the noise had caught the attention of Levi's table, all of who were currently shooting daggers at Jean's face. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" A hand clamped down on his shoulder and turned him around roughly, fed up, Eren turned with the pull and drew his fist back before launching it forward right at the bastard. A sickening crunch greeted the impact to Jean's nose. Jean yelled in pain before returning a punch right to Eren's cheekbone. The teachers who were watching over the lunchroom quickly ran to them before the fight could continue. They pulled the two apart and dragged the two of them to the principal's office, the last thing Eren saw before the doors closed was Levi's concerned face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eren and Jean were sitting in front of Principal Pixis, who was looking at them with disappointed eyes. "Mind telling me what started this mess," He questioned, leaning forward and placing his hands on his desk. "Eren, why don't you go first?" Pixis looked Eren in the eyes. "Well, Sir, I was minding my own business when I was walking by Jean's table when he stuck his foot out and tried to trip me, I told him I wasn't in the mood to deal with him, so I tried to walk away but he grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me back, so I punched him, Sir," Eren finished up his explanation, looking at Pixis firmly in the eyes. "Hmm, is that true, Jean?" He raised an eyebrow. Jean stood up and pointed at Eren, "No, of course not! He came up to me when I was minding my own business and just threw a punch at me!" Pixis nodded and looked at him both. He turned his chair towards his computer and started typing in a few things, after a few moments, he turned the screen towards the two boys. It showed the video footage of the fight from the cafeteria camera. " I don't think I can believe you, Jean." Jean just slumped down in his chair and looked away. 

"Well, since Eren threw the first punch, I'll have to call your father to come to pick you up, and since it was also a form of self-defense, you'll be suspended for one day, understood?" Eren nodded, albeit very stiffly at the mention of his father. "Now, Jean, what you did was counted as bullying, and since you also threw a punch, you'll be suspended for a week. Now go sit outside while I inform your parents." They both nodded and stood up to walk out the door and to take a seat in the chairs outside the office. When he walked out, he saw Levi waiting for him. "Oh, hey Levi, what are you doing here?" Eren questioned confused.

"I came to see how you're doing, Brat." Levi walked up to him and grabbed his face gently, turning it side to side slowly, inspecting every inch of his face. "I'm fine, Lele. Don't worry." Levi lets go of his face and sat beside of him, talking to him quietly, ten minutes passed and Eren saw his father walking down the hall towards him. Eren got up and turned towards Levi. "Well, I have to go, I'll see you Wednesday?" Levi nodded and bid him goodbye and walked to the class he was currently skipping. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eren stepped out of the car and walked into the house, he nervously walked over to the couch and sat down to wait for his father. He was sure he was getting a good beating. His father walked in and locked the front door before he marched towards Eren and started his brutal attack by grabbed him by his hair and throwing him to the ground and kicking him in his stomach.

"You stupid shit! You had to go and start fights now! What would your mother say?!" Grisha screamed down at Eren harshly. Eren didn't even bother to reply, it would be no use. That, and it's hard to try to talk with a foot slamming down onto your ribs. He wheezed painfully as Grisha kicked him one more time in the back before walking away into his study.

Eren got up and stumbled his way up to his room and into his bathroom, and sat down on the closed toilet; he leaned over to rummage through his sink drawer and grabbed out his razors. He painfully took off his hoodie and set it at his feet before dragging the razor horizontally over his arm multiple times. By the time he was finished, he had seven new cuts running along his arm. He got up and walked over to take a quick shower. Once he finished, he dried himself, wrapped his arm, and slid on a pair of boxers, sweats, and a long-sleeved shirt before falling painfully onto his bed and promptly fell into the darkness known as sleep.


	2. A Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepover starts and maybe some fluff?  
>  
> 
> ****TRIGGER WARNING AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER: CUTTING****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!! Life has been really hard! I had a bronchitis attack, then got the virus at the peak of that. I had to go to the ER a week later for my stomach, stayed there for 6 hours for them to find nothing wrong, yay. Then my education got in the way, I'm failing my 2 classes..so that will be my top concern for awhile till I fix that. 
> 
> This chapter could have been out a lot sooner, but I don't have the best home life. Sometimes I get put down to the point I don't even want to live..much less write. But I will pull through for you guys! I love you all, and your support will be greatly appreciated!

Eren opened his eyes slowly the next morning, rubbing the sleep out of them with the palms of his hands. Once he was done, he glanced over at the digital clock on the bedside table. Seeing that it read 8:39 am, Eren's eyes widened in horror as he realized he had just overslept. Just as he was about to scramble up out of his bed, the pain in his cheek was enough to remind him that he got suspended yesterday.

"Oh shit! Does dad have work today?!" Full of anxiety, he got out of his bed, ran over to his window, and yanked back the blinds; both cars were gone. 'Good. I can I have some peace and time to heal.... though I'm already broken beyond repair' Eren let out both a sigh of relief and exhaustion as he began to exit his room and limp his way towards the stairway. He went down the stairs in a quick manner, and as carefully as possible so he wouldn't fall and cause more damage to be done to his already broken body, as his mind was set on making himself some breakfast. He was successfully able to make his way down the steps and into the kitchen, as he only managed to trip only twice on the way there. He opened up the cabinets and rummaged through them, settling on a box of cereal. He went over to the refrigerator to grab out the carton of milk, which was nearly empty, a bowl, and a spoon. After eating, he quickly washed the dishes and looked at the clock to see it had been, to his surprise and dismay, an hour since his awakening.

"Damn, I still have a whole day left! I'm so bored!" Eren groaned and went back up to his room and laid back down on his bed with a soft and gentle thud. "What should I do?" He sighed and turned his head to see his phone on the corner of the mattress. "Maybe I could text Levi and tell him to come over. Shit, that's right he's at school still." Eren sighed again and stared up at the ceiling contemplative. Knowing Levi, he would ditch school just for Eren. His phone lit up and buzzed, notifying that he had gotten a new message. Hoping that it was Levi, he turned over his phone excitedly, only to see it was from Grisha.

**

[FROM] GRISHA: Received 10:01 am

Oi, u piece of shit I won't be home for like, a week on a medical business trip 

**

"Oh, lovely. At least Mikasa will be here with me." He sighed. His phone buzzed again.

**

[FROM] MIKASA: Received 10:03 am

Hey Eren, I'll be staying with Annie for a week. Don't die. Invite that pipsqueak over if you need to.

**

"Or not... but what a great idea!" Eren smiled widely and opened up a new message.

**

[TO] LELE 3: Sent 10:05 am

Hey! Guess what? Mikasa and Dad won't be home for a week. Up to staying over?

**

Eren clicked his phone off and laid it down beside his head, as he turned over and drifted back to a dreamless sleep.

**************************************************************************************************************************

-LEVI-

Levi was sitting in his second block class when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He glanced up from his worksheet and glanced at his teacher, who was just as busy as a teenager would be on their own phone at home. He sneakily slipped out his phone and placed it in the crook of his arm and looked at the new message.

**

[FROM] My Brat: Received 10:05 am

Hey! Guess what? Mikasa and Dad won't be home for a week. Up to staying over?

**

He grinned and quickly typed a reply, knowing he wouldn't be able to get another reply in for another couple of hours.

**

[TO] My Brat: Sent 10:07 am

Sounds like a plan. I'll be over in an hour after school ends. Lonely Brat. 

**

He slid his phone into his back pocket and looked up again just as the teacher looked up himself to continue the lesson.

The lunch bell rang throughout the school, letting the first lunch students know that it was their time to eat. Levi gathered up his things and neatly placed them into his backpack before making his way the lunchroom. He opted to make his own lunch instead of eating the disgusting shit they call school food. Which only ever seems to either be undercooked, stale, tasteless, or just simply and painfully disgusting.He entered the room and looked around for his friends, not that he'd ever tell them he acknowledged them as so though. They were at the usual table in the back of the room. Which is the corner furthest away from the teachers and the doors. He saw Shitty Glasses and Eyebrows already at the table and walked over as Hanji turned around and saw him approaching waving their arms excitedly in the air. Levi just glared at her and took the seat across from them when he got to the table. When he sat down, he slammed his lunch bag down after he got his lunch out and started eating,

"Shorty! Where's your little cutie?" Hanji looked at him, their eyes giving off a knowing look. "Suspended." He didn't even bother to deny what they had said.

"I'm guessing the fight from yesterday is the cause?" Erwin's deep voice cuts into the conversation and Levi turns to him as he responded to him. "Yeah. He's gonna be alone for awhile, so I'll be staying over at his house until his sister and dad get back." Erwin looked surprised but Levi just ignored him in favor of eating his self made lunch.

"Ohhhh! How long will this sleepover be, may I ask?" Hanji cut in with an excited voice and they reached over and shook his shoulders aggressively. Levi swatted their hands away like a pestering gnat and glared at them. Ohohoh... if only looks could kill.

"About a week," He glared at them, "and no, you can't come." Hanji sulked in their seat, grumbling quietly to themselves and toying with their food with an expression resembling disappointment. Levi was about to take another bite out of his food when his phone buzzed. He carefully put down his sandwich and checked his phone to see an unread message.

**

[FROM] My Brat 3: Sent 12:11 pm

Okie! Just come on over when you have all of your things! I might or might not be lying in my bed asleep when you do get here. Just letting you know so you can know to let yourself in.

**

Levi smiled softly, catching the eye of Hanji quite well, and who took out their phone and snapped a quick picture. He didn't even notice them as he wrote a text back.

**

[TO] My Brat: Sent 12:15 pm

Alright, will do. Go back to sleep or enjoy yourself. I'll see you in about four hours.

**

Levi hit the home button on his phone to take a quick look at his home screen, which was Eren, smiling as brightly as the sun, which happens to be setting behind him over the ocean. It had been a surprise birthday trip that day.

He placed his phone on the table and looked up to see Hanji smiling at him with smugness in their eyes.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, my precious shorty!"

He rolled his eyes and picked up his sandwich and finally finished it off before grabbing out his water bottle and taking a few sips from it. He looked at the clock hanging on the lunchroom wall, to see it showing about ten minutes of lunch left. Well, it wouldn't hurt to go to class a little early. He could grab a good seat; with that thought in mind, he packed up his things, grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, ready to leave.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Hanji's voice screeched.

"Class."

He made sure he had everything and walked out of the room and down to his next class. 'Time to finish the day.'

-EREN-

Eren shot up in bed, breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat as the nightmare still played in the front of his mind. He shakily got out of bed and stumbled into his bathroom, vision hazy. Leaning heavily onto the sink, he looked up into the mirror, that barely remained,and looked at his disoriented reflection. His usually tan skin was pale; his gold and green mismatched eyes were dulled. The memory of yesterday when he broke the mirror popped up next, when his father beat him, then the end of the day where he was stomped repeatedly. Every beating just suddenly appeared in his mind. His breathing quickened as he scrambled to grab that little box in a drawer that held his release.

He slid down to the floor after having found the box and clumsily pulled out a blade, then dragging it across his wrist over and over, not noticing how many cuts he was making or how deep he was making them. After his breathing had finally calmed, he looked down. Blood was everywhere. He gasped softly and scrambled up. Before he could stand up any further, a soothing black swept over his vision, causing him to go to a quiet realm known as his void of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me something, it's up to you guys. 
> 
>  
> 
> Should I make the smut for this at one point or no??
> 
> Also, some errors have been fixed.


	3. A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi comes over and they clean after eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little German in this so translations are at the end. There's a coauthor now, which is me, the one posting this. We both worked on it. 
> 
> It may be a little short so the next one will be longer.

Eren woke up an hour or two before school ended. He was both surprised and confused as to why he was lying on the bathroom floor. He picked himself up off the floor slowly, until a pain in his wrist reminded him why he was down there in the first place. Looking down after he got up, he looked at the cuts on his wrist, then to the blood covering the floor.

"Damn, what time is it?" He looked at the clock in the bathroom and saw that he had a few hours before Levi was expected to come to visit. "I got lucky... . Levi doesn’t need to see this. I should probably hurry up and get this cleaned up."

Muttering to himself, he went and got supplies from under the sink to clean the bathroom floor before he showered; Lord knows how long the blood has been dried. He scrubbed for a good 45 minutes before the bathroom floor was finally white again. After putting all the supplies up, he hopped into the shower to finally get the blood off of himself. When he got out, he bandaged his wrist and went to put on some clothes. He picked out a comfortable pair of boxers and grey sweats, as well as a dark red long-sleeve band shirt.

Eren laid down on his bed and covered his eyes with his arm, letting out a long stressful sigh as the thoughts of memories from years and days before started to flood his mind.

'It’s your fault she died! It should have been you!'

'You deserve to die.'

'Just go die already. . . YOU WORTHLESS PEACE OF SHIT!'

'If I could go back in time, I’d make sure that is was YOU lying on the cold floor stained in red. NOT HER! Why DID IT HAVE TO BE HER?! HUH?! WHY?! Answer me you useless, good for nothing, little shit!'

 

'Th-they. . . He should have killed you… not her!'

 

'You can’t even remember who it did it. ALL BECAUSE YOU’RE A WEAK COWARD THAT WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING! Hau ab!'

Eren shot up out of his bed, panting with sweat dripping off of his nose and forehead. ‘Hearing him say that to me repeatedly….does… more damage to me than his fists.’ Eren laughed bitterly as he shook the horrible thoughts away as he checked the time; it was 2:35 PM.

"Good, I still have about an hour and 25 minutes before school gets out, and 2 hours before Levi gets here." His phone buzzed.

[FROM] LELE <3: Received 2:37 PM.  
Hey Brat, change of plans, I'm coming over right after school ends.

Or not.

Eren sent back a quick okay and sighed. "I guess I'll clean up around the house then start lunch."

And that’s exactly what he did for the remainder of the time he had before Levi showed up. He was just about to put the plates of pasta he made for lunch on the table when the front door opened and sounds of shuffling followed after it.

"Levi?" Eren put down the plates on the table and walked into the living room to see the raven-haired teen taking off his shoes, while placing them down neatly, and setting his school bag down next to them. "Thanks for knocking, you know." Eren huffed and shot Levi a small glare before smiling softly.

"Like you care, Brat.” Levi smirked and started to head for the stairs. "I'm putting up my clothes, so you better have some drawers empty for me." He continued as he walked up the stairs and into Eren's room. "Of course!" Eren hollered after Levi as he turned around to finish setting up the table, pulling out silverware and glasses for their drinks. Eren opened up the fridge and pulled out some sweet tea for Levi and himself. He quickly poured the tea and put a few cubes of ice in the cups before putting the tea back in the refrigerator and letting the fridge doors close themselves behind him.

After a few minutes of Eren setting up the table, Levi descended the stairs with a scowl on his face. “Oi Eren. After we finish eating, I’m cleaning this house. It’s fucking filthy in up there and down here.” Levi stated as he went over to the table to take a seat across from the chair Eren would sit.

“What? But I finished cleaning right before you got out of school.” Eren mumbled the last part but Levi still heard him. “Tch. Is that so? Well I’m going to clean it again, because your definition of clean is absurd.” Levi rolled his eyes and looked over to the side. Eren looked at Levi in disbelief; after all, he did scrub the bathroom floor for 45 minuets. Sure there were a few jackets over some chairs; some books strewn all over the coffee table, and there may or may not be some dust on the bookshelf.  
“Well if you’re going to clean the whole house, then I’ll help.” Eren simply shrugged his reply after he was done looking around to see the house really seemed dirty, which didn’t seem to be to Eren. “Fine. But, I’ll come see how well you cleaned your part of the house after I finish my side.”Eren sighed in a very over dramatic way.

'I should have known to clean better than this! I mean, we have been friends since childhood.'

Once Eren took his seat across from Levi, they began eating, making light conversation while doing so. It didn’t take them long to finish eating even though they were talking. When Eren got up to wash the dishes, Levi began his cleaning spree in a different section of the house, leaving Eren to clean the kitchen alone.

'Seeing how he just left me alone in here, I guess I’ll be cleaning the kitchen alone.' Eren huffed as he started to dry the dishes. Once he finished that, he moved towards the table to clean it. The table was a fine Mahogany wood table with symbols carved into the legs. It was decorated with a red and silver tabletop. On top of it was a roll of paper towels, a neatly folded tablecloth, and next to it laid a discarded golden key. In the center of the table were five small candles with aromas that seemed to have a mixture of irises, roses, hyacinths, stocks, and…a red anemone.

After finishing the table, Eren began to dust the counter tops and cabinets. Next, he began to sweep the floor and mop. After he finished the kitchen, he made his way to the living room and began dusting the bookshelves. It took longer for him to clean the living room. Eren was so focused on cleaning, that his mind started to drift towards unwanted thoughts, and he didn’t even notice Levi calling him.

“Eren. Eren?.... EREN!” Levi had to practically yell just to get his attention. Eren jumped out of his thoughts, startled. “H-huh? Ugh…what?” Levi walked closer to him with an unreadable expression on his face, having heard Eren’s response. With each step Levi took, Eren backed up. Again…and again. Levi was so close to Eren, he could feel his breath on him. It was enough for Eren to turn a beet red. After a moment of Levi’s intense staring, he came to realize that he was closer to Eren than he intended. Soon enough, they were both blushing all the way to their ears while staring at each other, Levi’s gaze softening.

“U-uh…” Eren was couldn’t tear his eyes away from the beautiful raven standing before him; Levi was no better. He seemed to be held in place by Eren’s beautiful, yet….sad eyes.

-LEVI-

'Why do his eyes seem so sad?' Levi’s face seemed to turn to one of confusion, worry, and curiosity. “Eren…” Eren snapped out of his trance, having heard how soft; how gentle and quiet Levi had said his name. To be honest, Levi doesn’t even know how he heard him with how smooth and low it was. “Y-yes?” Levi took a step back at that. He straightened his clothes and spoke. “ Are…”, he stopped as if he were gathering his thoughts and choosing his words carefully. “Are you okay? Are . . are you happy Eren?”

-EREN-

'How am I supposed to answer that? Do I seem unhappy to him? Do my eyes seek the help I so desperately refuse? Please…. Tell me Levi. Do I seem so broken to you? Eren’s eyes seemed to be searching for any sort of answer that the raven will never be able to give now. 'I want to cry! I WANT TO GET AWAY FROM HERE! Please Levi… Save me. Don’t leave me to rot like Grisha. . . .'

“Yeah. I’m happy right now. Why do you ask?” Eren mumbled the right now part to himself, so Levi didn’t hear that part. In fact, Eren didn’t even show what he was thinking. He could be real stoic if he really tried. The only thing that could have given him away were his eyes. But before Levi could notice the look his eyes held, Eren walked towards the bathroom down the hallway. “ No reason. You just seemed to be out of it, but it’s good now. Forget about it.”  
After that, Eren went into the bathroom and locked the door, leaving Levi to himself.

Eren slid down the bathroom door as hot tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. To muffle any loud crying he might do, he clamped his hand over his mouth. He held his hand down so hard that he could barely breath through it. His tears began to overflow and fall at such breathtaking rate. It was such a dangerous river that broke open a dam of unwanted emotions that caused waterfalls of emotions to flow down to where pieces of his heart and personality lay; broken, shattered, torn apart slowly. It was all torn apart so slow; so slow that it was so unbelievably agonizing. It was so far down that it made the thought of suicide look high. A waterfall of pain, regret, hate, love… . A bridge of heartwarming love built by his mother through years of being together have come crashing down only to be rebuilt by his father; a bridge made out of disdain, loathe, anguish, and many other unlovable emotions that a parent should not have towards their child. This bridge almost seemed to have an unbearable weight over the lake where their joy with Carla used to be. Crushing the bridge where they all once stood as a peaceful family.

'You can’t ever call what I have now a family…. It’s. . . gone… THEY’RE ALL GONE! No love. No hugs. N-no. . no beautiful smile to welcome me back from school…. No one to hold me and comfort me as I feel guilt or worry. All I have now is a bastard of a father who beats me; does things that no man should ever do to their son.' The one you would call a father is only a snake; a snake that wraps around its prey and slowly drain them of the oxygen they so desperately gasps for. 'All I am is a boy chained down in shackles that won’t budge.' So equivalent to a small fish caught in a net saturated in poisonous water to only come to the surface to be beheaded by blades sharpened so fine that one touch is enough to make you scream in pain.

Eren’s breathing hitched as he began breathing faster due to his thoughts and memories becoming too unbearable. He was starting to gasp for air so fast; too fast. His chest was starting to tighten because of it. Just as Eren was beginning to have a panic attack, Levi knocked on the door. “Eren? Are you alright?” No response. “Eren?” Levi grabbed the doorknob and called out again. “Eren? Can you here me?” Again, no response. After a moment, Levi heard a hard thud as if a brick was dropped on the floor. This caused Levi to panic a little so he tried to open the door only to realize it wouldn’t open. He jiggled the knob repeatedly so he could open the door. “EREN?! Answer me!” No response. He let go of the doorknob in favor of finding a hammer. He swiftly came back after finding one. It only took him one hard hit to break the knob. After breaking the knob, he opened the door. When he opened the door, he saw a sight that caused him to drop the hammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: Hau ab - get lost  
> Red anemones symbolize death  
> Their thoughts will be italicized in the next chapter but ' are for their thoughts right now. See ya~


	4. His Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Liking the new updates? Me too, I'm so thankful for my fellow authors Red and Isabel for making this chapter possible! It gets so hectic in the group chat, so many ideas coming up on the spot and more plot coming along, I couldn't be happier. With the way things are going, we should have a chapter weekly or bi-weekly!! Sorry for ranting, now enjoy the chapter!!!
> 
> P.S  
> HOW DID EVERYONE LIKE THE NEW EPISODE ?! OMG I LOVED IT, IM SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT ONE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT IN THE COMMENTS!!

**During the Cleaning:**

-LEVI-

Eren really believes this is clean? Tch! This is fucking pitiful. I'll clean every fucking surface I deem filthy. The floors will be so fucking shiny and so goddamn spotless, it would put any Five-Star restaurant to shame. I don't care how long it takes! Levi continued to walk down the hallway as he passed multiple closed doors, mentally noting to clean them later. The walls were a dark red with some black and silver stars falling along several different patterns. One pattern the stars fell in made what seemed like a key. Another pattern took the form of another key leading to a bookshelf that was taller than the others that were aligned on the left wall. On the other side of the bookshelf was yet another string of patterns that took other odd forms. It was really quite strange, but oddly captivating.

He continued to walk until he stopped at a door that was on the right end of the hallway. The door appeared to be different from all the other doors he passed. The door was a dark green with dents dotting the surface. Levi raised his left hand to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Not only did the door stay closed when he turned the knob, but there was also a sound on the other side when attempted to open it yet again. Having realized that the door wouldn't open, Levi decided to clean the hallway first. After he cleaned the hallway for 30 minutes, he began to dust all the shelves after seeing the amount of dirt and dust that had collected. Levi only took 50 minutes to finish the entire hallway; it was spotless just as he said it would be. He then moved on to clean the many different rooms that contained different things, one being a library.

Alright, next is Eren's room. If his room is any filthier, I swear I'm going to give him a 2-hour lesson about cleaning; the basics, the right supplies that can get the job done extremely well, and the days he’d need to know when the dust will collect again. He made his way to Eren's room prepared to make him clean it himself if he found it in an inexcusable state. Levi opened the door to Eren's room and stood in the doorway, analyzing its state. After looking around for a minute, Levi entered the room and began to clean. It isn't in much of a terrible state I'd thought it would be. Tch, it's still unacceptable. He changed the sheets and covers on the bed first after, all of which were black. He then began to pick up any objects on the floor before putting them back in their rightful place. He scrubbed the window furiously until it had the specific glint he wanted it to have. After cleaning the room, he began to head towards the bathroom in the room. But before he made it to the door, a white object caught his eye. There were bandages in a small trash bin under Eren's desk.

_Are these fresh? Why would Eren even need these? He took a closer look and saw that they had blood spots on them. It's probably from when he and that shitty Horse Face got into a fight. There's no way he would hurt himself. There's no reason for him to do so. He’s a happy little fuck with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. No one can fake such a smile._

Worry lingered in the back of his mind, but Levi simply shrugged it off without another thought and entered the bathroom to finish his cleaning. Once he opened the bathroom door, he noticed that the mirror was broken. What the fuck? Levi inched closer to the glass before catching the hints of dried blood in the crevices. The worry that Levi had forcefully stuffed to the back of his mind started to creep back in. Levi, being the OCD person that he is, instead opted to clean and once more push back the growing concern. Levi picked up his beloved Lysol, bleach, and sponge and got to work. He was no rookie to cleaning; he had been doing so since he was a wee boy. He scrubbed harshly at the spots that Eren “supposedly” cleaned.

Levi swiftly tidied up the bathroom, making it smell of lemons and the strong scent of bleach. The bathroom didn’t have a bad look to it in terms of decor. It was rather big and extravagant. There was a large mirror, in which was now destroyed, in front of one of those sinks that look like porcelain bowls. Rich people stuff. On the right of it was a shower with the head at the ceiling and clear doors all around. While the glass of the shower was dirty as shit, Levi couldn’t wait to see how the finished product would look like once he had rid it of the mold. Finally, on the very end of the bathroom and facing towards Levi was a geometrically shaped toilet. Of course, Eren couldn’t have a normal people toilet. Tch. Commenting to himself further whilst cleaning, Levi didn’t realize that he was nearly finished cleaning the fancy restroom. With one final thing marked off on his checklist, Levi made sure to look over his other objectives once more. With that, Levi made sure to praise himself, as what was once a messily put together bathroom was now a pristine, pastel green porcelain washroom. All except one tiny detail.

Looking back at the mirror, Levi could not find a viable reason as to why something like that would happen. It was so ugly amidst the clean restroom. Eren can’t be that damn clumsy as to shatter a mirror in this way. He may be a dumb shit, but I’m pretty sure he would have scars from it, right? As Levi pondered these thoughts, he stumbled upon another clue. Something that made his stomach churn slightly. On the dark green and white patterned tiles lay a patch of crusted blood. Levi had seen his fair share of blood in the past, and so concluded that it was not very old. Possibly less than 3 days old. This very thought pushed Levi a bit over the edge on the case of being worried as hell over Eren.

Sure on his next actions, Levi quickly grabbed his sponge and washed away the remaining mess before walking down the light brown carpeted stairs to see Eren. As he walked down the stairs, he saw how clean they were. So he cleaned the stairs. Did he clean the rest of the bottom floor? Levi walked down the stairs silently, but quickly as he approved of how well Eren had cleaned them. Once Levi reached the last few steps, he began to look for a familiar mop of chocolate-brown hair. Levi’s sharp steel grey eyes landed on Eren, of whom was simply whisking away dust on the bookshelves. “Oi, Eren” Levi called. Eren didn’t flinch at Levi’s deep voice resounding across the living room from the stairs. Thinking that his voice may not have been loud enough, Levi increased the volume of his voice. “Eren!”

_Is this brat deaf?_

**“EREN!”**

At the third call, Eren’s form finally flinched at the intensity of the yell. At this point, Levi had already approached Eren and was only a few feet away from his tan face. Levi carefully closed the space in between them, trying to find a reason as to why Eren had been so lost in his thoughts that he couldn’t hear Levi’s calls. “H-huh? Ugh...what?” Eren had a surprised expression on his face as he answered timidly. Levi took a long glance at Eren’s form. Nothing seemed to be off. Then his eyes landed on a pair of gorgeous ocean green and gold eyes. There was an unmistakable sadness to its golden green depths. For as long as Levi could remember, Eren’s eyes always showed a hidden emotion that he refused to show to others. Whether that was because he didn’t want others to worry about him or something of the like, threw Levi for a loop. But Levi was determined to figure out what the hell was going on with Eren.

Levi’s face was so close, Eren could feel the heated breath upon his rosy cheeks. Levi could see a growing blush on his face, reaching towards his ears. Levi also sensed a similar blush creeping in onto his face at the same time. There was no time to think of this, though, as Levi was trying to formulate a sentence. Eren was visibly startled, so Levi made sure to calm himself down and speak carefully.

“Eren,” was all that Levi could muster.

_How am I supposed to approach Eren after finding such strange things around the house? How am I supposed to show him that I truly care about him?_

“Y-yes?” Eren could only manage to get that one word out as it was hard for him to speak due to the trance-like state he was in. Levi took a step back after finally realizing how close they were and by the way, Eren fidgeted from the close proximity. Straightening his clothes and his resolve, Levi spoke with a softness that even he was surprised at.

“Are...” _Don’t you fuck this up by stuttering, idiot..._ “Are you ok? Are you happy Eren?” Eren’s face remained the same, but his eyes showed dozens of emotions at a mile a minute. Levi wondered if he said something wrong, from both Eren’s eyes and the time it took for Eren to speak up. Is it that difficult of a question to answer?

“Yeah. I’m happy right now. Why do you ask?” Eren whispers, and Levi barely catches the ‘right now’ part, but pushes it off as Eren walks past him. With a snap of a finger, Eren was seemingly back to normal, grabbing his duster and getting to work, walking down the hallway and into the bathroom he was going to clean next. Levi failed to take another look at his eyes before he left, but he decided to back off a bit and uttered “No reason. You just seemed to be out of it, but it’s good now. Forget about it.”Levi watched Eren’s retreating form and began to sigh to himself once Eren was out of sight. He then began to contemplate if he made the right choice on asking him questions such as those and if he should continue asking about all the things he saw when he was cleaning. Was I being too overbearing? This, “I care about you”, shit is fucking weird for me, but I can’t just push all those thoughts about the dried blood and broken mirror away...

Levi continued to fight with the little devil and angel on his shoulders, teetering back and forth on whether or not he should say more to Eren. From the first time he met Eren and to this moment now, Eren had always been an emotional but strong little shit, that was obvious. But the look in his eyes, they looked different. Almost as if the finest of pearls had been polished passed their limits, but only for them to have become broken and dull and left to go out slowly and left with only a sliver of light to shine. He had never seen such a dreary look in Eren’s eyes. The determination and hope that once characterized Eren were seemingly gone, and that panicked Levi more than he would have liked to admit.

Levi’s thoughts trailed back to a little over 7 years ago; when Eren was absent for a week during fifth grade. Levi distinctly remembers the amount of worry that had befallen him. Eren hardly missed school, and if he did, it was never for that long. When Eren returned, he had the same look of lost hope in his eyes. As if the light had been stolen from him by a malevolent force. It looked as if they lacked Eren himself and only held what were once eyes of ambition and excitement. When Eren told Levi of the events that occurred a week prior, that of which was his mother’s murder, Levi could not blame Eren for his state of mind and the depression he had then. But what about now? What is it that continues to make Eren lose hope and let dullness set its place within those eyes of determination? Had the light in his eyes never returned since then? Had it ever shone as bright as before? Have the memories of that week come flooding in all over again, causing a bout of depression? But how does that explain the things around the house? The mirror, the bandages?

_I can’t take not knowing about the shit going on anymore. Maybe I should-_

***Thud***

A loud and hard thump that could be heard from the bathroom down the hallway, interrupting Levi’s train of thought. Levi had been taken aback, but curiosity overtook him as he quietly traveled towards the source of the sound. Heading straight for the bathroom, Levi hesitantly called out, “Eren?”. Levi inched closer to the wooden door, putting his ear up against its cool surface. Levi wasn’t sure if he was crazy or if he had actually heard sniffling on the other side. “Eren, are you alright?” It was starting to both annoy and worry the shit out of Levi that Eren wasn’t answering his calls. “EREN!” Levi practically screamed as it was evident he was trying to maintain his cool; it wasn’t working as Levi somehow realized Eren had no means of responding back to him. Deciding to finally take action, Levi ran for the supply closet upstairs and grabbed a hammer with a black handle and a cool black head that was bent in a stained in red. Why is the head bent in an odd position and why is it stained red? Levi began to question the state of the hammer for a split second, but he held no interest in it as of now as he was beginning to feel very uneasy with leaving Eren alone in the bathroom for so long. Running down the stairs and jumping over the last few to take less time than needed, Levi reached the door. With a heavy swing, he lopped off the doorknob. Swiftly throwing the silver knob to the side and opening the door, Levi sees a sight that takes his breath away for all the wrong reasons.

Eren’s form lay limp on the floor. His head slumped on the cold black and grey tiled floor as his body was against the door, unmoving. His right hand clenched to his chest as if he was clawing away at the shirt. His face was drenched in both dry and wet tears alike, with his beautifully long eyelashes clumped together from the number of tears shed. Levi quickly ran over to Eren and gently held Eren in his arms as he checked for a pulse. Good. There is one. After feeling a pulse, Levi picked Eren up and carried him to the living room. He gently laid him down as he stood staring at his still unmoving form.

About 30 minutes passed before Eren finally opened his eyes. Levi had just finished cleaning the bathroom and was on his way back to check on him when he a sound. In the living room, Levi saw Eren struggling to sit up. Rushing over to him, Levi gently helped him sit up. After helping Eren sit up, Levi opened his mouth to speak. No words came out. What am I supposed to say? What do I do? After a moment of silence, Eren spoke up. “Why am...”, Eren's voice was hoarse and it was hard to speak but he managed, “Why a-am... What am I doing on the couch?” Levi grabbed him a glass of water before answering his question. “I found you passed out on the bathroom floor. So, you mind telling me what happened in there?”. Levi’s eyes penetrated Eren’s, pressuring him for an answer. Levi wasn’t sure he could take any answer given, so he prepared for the worst. “Want to go get hot chocolate first? It's a long story...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, please comment, we love reading them! Sorry for the cliffhanger, it was everyone's idea. XD
> 
> DARN!! I said it'd be longer but it's about the same length. XD I measured it and it's only slightly longer


	5. The End of The Beginning and The Beginning of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story time~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of the chapter! We had to deal with school stuff.
> 
> Anyways~ Please and do enjoy!~

Eren was conflicted as he was laid out on his Mallory Chocolate Microfiber sofa that wasn't anything new in the house, but still comfortable and soothing enough to him; this couch held many memories of both the good and the bad. As Eren continued to lie on the sofa with his eyes closed, he heard footsteps in the distance. At the sound of those footsteps, he was finally able to share some of his unknown past to his childhood friend. It was a decision he was having a hard time making since he didn't know if he should tell Levi, nor did he know what would happen if he did tell him. As Eren began to question if telling Levi was the right thing to do, Eren was trying to sit up, which was proving increasingly difficult.

 

_If I remember vividly how mom died and Levi deserves to know how, she was like a mother Levi never had. I think he knows she was murdered, but I don't think he ever brought it up. Yeah, I think I might do that… I’ll tell him._

 

**_Are you really sure you should do that? What if Grisha finds out?_ **

 

_…. Levi deserves to know though… He's my childhood friend and I truly love him… It would be wrong if he didn't know the truth…right?_

 

**_What if Levi gets hurt because you couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut?!_ **

 

_I don't want him to get hurt because of me… B-but if I don't tell him, would that keep him safe?_

 

**_YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT HE WILL NEVER BE SAFE! It's only a matter of time before that sorry excuse of a living being gets rid of him…. Or before Levi decides to leave your pathetic ass. Do you even deserve to be saved? Just fucking end yourself already. Hopefully Grisha will do it soon._ **

 

Before Eren's thoughts could go any further down its nightmarish rabbit hole, Levi yelled to him, having heard a noise coming from the living room. “Eren?” After Levi called out to him, he saw that Eren was struggling to sit up, to which Levi responded without a second thought . Dropping his supplies hastily, Levi rushed over to aid Eren.

 

After helping Eren sit up, Levi opened his mouth to speak. No words came out. After a moment of silence, Eren spoke up, seeing as Levi didn't know what to say. “Why am…”, Eren's voice was hoarse and it was hard to speak but he managed, “Why a-am… What am I doing on the couch?” Levi grabbed him a glass of water to help his throat feel better before answering his question. “I found you passed out on the bathroom floor. So, you mind telling me what happened in there?”. Levi’s eyes penetrated Eren’s, pressuring him for an answer. Levi wasn’t sure he could take any answer given, so he prepared for the worst.

 

“Wanna go get some hot chocolate first? It's a long story…” Eren ask as he finally decided to tell Levi most of the truth. “Hmm…,” Levi was thinking it over since it was around 7:00 PM and most cafes were closed around this time. But that didn’t matter. He could find a place. All that mattered right now was Eren.

“Yeah, we could do that.” They got up after a while to get ready to head out. Levi headed for the coat rack and grabbed a scarf and a soft, grey hoodie for Eren, tossing it gently to him. It was actually Levi’s. He wanted Eren to be as comfortable as possible. With an unwavering patience, Levi waited for Eren's head to feel better as he slowly put his hoodie and fluffy scarf on. Opening the door for Eren, Levi could not have guessed that the both of them shared a similar tenseness as they made their way to Levi’s car.

  
  
  


As Levi and Eren began walking in the cold night, Eren took a look at the sky to see that the moon was shining all the light it had as the stars were blinking around in an indescribable beauty. If a person were to look closely, they'd see the faint silhouette of clouds that continued to soar the sky thoughtlessly as they formed different shapes and sizes. Looking at them, Eren thought how nice it was to be so free even in a world of problems and chaos. _I wish I could be free like that someday. To float about with no care in the world. But I don't think that freedom will come anytime soon._

 

**_You want freedom? Then all you have to do is get rid of the one that holds you captive._ **

 

_No… I won't listen to you. I can never get away from him!_

 

**_You can! You just won't!_ **

 

_LAST TIME I TRIED, I GOT BEATEN HALF TO DEATH! Besides, even if I do manage to escape, where would I go?_

 

**_Mikasa could help you; Levi could SAVE you. You just need to reach out…_ **

 

_… Maybe so, but how?_

 

Before that question could be answered, Levi interrupted his train of thought.

 

They had just reached a little roadside stand that was conveniently open and purchased their hot chocolate. Blowing on the hot liquid carefully before they took a sip, they took a seat on a nearby bench that felt as if there was someone previously there due to the warm seat. 

 

“So, are you going to tell me what that was all about?” Levi looked at Eren as he took another long and attentive sip of his drink, letting Eren gather his thoughts before he spoke. Eren sighed and looked down, preparing himself for whatever reactions or questions Levi might give.

 

_Here goes nothing._ “It uh—it starts with mom… 11 years ago...” 

  


**** **-11 Years Ago-**

 

**After getting off the school bus, Eren walked into his house and kicked off his shoes as he looked around. Ever since he woke up that morning, something felt off, even though he was six, his mother always told him to trust his instincts, and right now, they’re going haywire. He saw his dad’s car was not in the driveway, so he figured he was at work as always. His mother was a different story, as she stayed at home to watch after him. Usually, she was in the living room, waiting for him to get back from school so she could embrace him with her daily bone crushing hug, but she wasn’t there. Confused, he went into the kitchen only to see it empty. Eren opted to check his parents’ bedroom and drop off his bookbag in his room on the way before he kept up his search.**

 

**After stopping by his room, he went over to his parents’ room and peeked through the doorway. And sure enough, there she was, lying on the bed asleep. He walked over to her and saw a bruise that was starting to form on her cheek. Concerned, he decided to wake her up to see if she was okay and to know what happened for her to have such a nasty bruise. So he shook her gently, afraid of causing her more harm.**

 

**“Mom,” Eren said softly as he shook her some more, “Are you okay?” Carla’s eyes fluttered open and looked at her son, suddenly she shot up and looked at him. “Eren, baby, what are you doing home?” Carla examined him to see if something was wrong. “School is over, it’s after 4:00.” Eren looked at her and sure enough, as she looked at the alarm, it had the been a few minutes after 4:00 as Eren had said. “Oh, I’m sorry baby, come here,” Carla opened her arms and pulled Eren into their daily bone crushing hug. “How about a snack? Does sandwiches sound good?” She looked down at him lovingly as she pulled him closer. “Yes, mama!” Eren took off running towards the kitchen in excitement, the bruise on her check completely forgotten in his haste to eat.**

 

**Carla got up and walked over the the mirror and looked at the bruise that began to form on her cheek. It was a light purple and bluish color that was starting to darken with a little red in the mix due to the sting that was left for her to feel as a reminder of what would happen. Sadly, she picked up some foundation to cover it up to avoid worrying her son. She had a tired look in her beautiful golden eyes as she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where Eren was waiting for her.**

 

**She took out the bread and turned to Eren. “Peanut butter or turkey, Baby?” She smiled, having already known the answer. Turkey,” Eren smiled widely as he sat at the table. “With apple juice please!” Carla laughed softly as she finished making his sandwich and placed it in front of him before grabbing a glass and filling it up.**

 

**As Eren continued to eat his sandwich, kicking his legs back and forth, Carla smiled. “Do you have any homework, Eren?” Carla looked at him waiting for an answer. “Yeah, mama.” Eren finished his sandwich and went to put the plate and cup in the sink, reaching to the tips of his toes to do so. “Well, when you get your homework done, you can go take an afternoon nap before dinner is done.” Carla smiled lovingly at Eren, proud of his manners. “Okay mama!” He ran to his room and did his math homework.**

 

**Carla came up a little later to check on him just as Eren was finishing up wi his homework. He looked up and smiled at her. “I’m done, mama!” He reached for his backpack and slid his completed work inside. “Good job, let me tuck you in,” Carla watched as her son hurriedly took of his school clothes and dressed in something more comfortable before slipping under his covers and smiling happily at her. Carla walked over to him and proceeded to tuck him in, gently tucking the covers around his shoulders before leaning down and kissing his forehead.**

 

**“Sweet dreams, I’ll wake you up in a couple of hours.” Eren smiled at her once more before closing his eyes before drifting off into sleep, unaware of the horrible event that is soon to take place.**

 

**Eren woke up later, the feeling from earlier coming back stronger than before. He shuffled out of bed and then quietly crept downstairs, trying his best to avoid all the creaky spots. Once he was at the bottom of the stairs, he peeked around the wall and into the living room, trying his best to be ever so stealthy. There he saw his mother's terrified and crying face, staring at his father who was swaying on his feet, a bottle of Everclear clutched in his grasp. The bottle a corner away from being completely empty.**

 

**_What's he doing to mother? What's going on? Did he give her that bruise on her cheek? …. Is he-is he going to hurt mommy? N-no!_ **

  


**“Grisha, please!” Carla whimpered, more tears sliding down her face. “Stop this! Just stop the drinking!” She yelled at him, her fists clenched at her sides angrly. “This needs to stop! Please!” Eren’s eyes widened as he saw a furious fist come towards his mother’s beautiful, pale face, making contact with her right cheek, the same one that was bruised, causing her mouth to start bleeding. And at that moment Eren chose to make himself known to prevent Grisha from hurting her any further.**

 

**“Papa, stop! You’re hurting mama!” He screamed as he ran over to Carla and threw himself over her.**

 

**“Eren, please go to your room where you’ll be safe, and start packing your things, we’ll be leaving soon.” Carla gently pushed him off of her and hurriedly rushed him to the stairs.**

 

**“Leaving? Hah?! Do you really think you’re actually leaving? You bitch! You and that sorry excuse for a son are staying right here! I own you!” Grisha screamed as he yanked Eren back by his collar and threw him to the ground. He raised back his hand with the bottle and finished the drink before raising his right fist to strike the boy, but before he could hit Eren, small and strong hands grabbed his arm and pulled him off balance, knocking him down.**

**“Eren? Eren hurry and go run to your room, pack quickly then run outside. I’ll meet you there!” Carla shoved him upstairs before turning back to Grisha who was slowly getting back up. Eren ran up the stairs and threw open his door. He then quickly began to grab his school bag and dump out its contents, before starting to stuff clothes inside.**

 

**Yelling, crashing sounds, and glass breaking continued to come from downstairs as he finished packing his bag. He ran back downstairs and right as he turned around the wall, a blood curdling scream stopped him in his tracks. His father stood over a beaten, bruised and sluggish form. And with frightening rage in his eyes as he sent the final blow that would end everything, to the severely injured woman. She stood on weak legs as she sobbed before falling in an ever so graceful and broken way.**

 

**Eren watched as his mother hit the ground with a loud thud. Watching as her golden eyes began to dull and lose what seemed to be the life she struggled to hold onto. Carla’s eyes watched him as she slowly choked on the blood, her own blood, that began to overflow like the tears that continuously streamed down her son's puffy face. A face of confusion, fear, disbelief, and overwhelming worry as his brain struggled—failed to comprehend— to accept what was displayed before him.**

 

**A small pocket knife was sticking out of her** **windpipe. The knife had a black and gold handle with a green, going black, blade that was coated in red and on the handle was an unrecognizable symbol engraved around it.**

 

**Her voice was gone as she tried to say his name. And her bruised and fractured arm reached out to him as tears streamed down her face that was colored in purple and bluish bruises that made her face swollen and puffy. But even though she couldn’t say it, her eyes said it all as she went limp, her eyes lifeless.**

 

**_I love you. Run. Please!_ **

 

**But before Eren could take off, Grisha ran over to him, throwing him into the wall, causing and making sure his head hit the wall hard; the hard and cold wall that was colored in a dark gray. Eren yelled in pain as he began to lose consciousness, blood on the wall. Before he knew it, he was on the floor, laying far from his now deceased mother.**

 

**It was 7 days before Eren finally woke up in the hospital. He was in a coma due to head trauma, a little internal bleeding, and shock. When his eyes opened, he saw his father sitting next to his bed, staring out the window. Grisha wore an all black suit with a dark red tie. His face unreadable.**

 

**“Papa, what happened? Where’s mama?” Eren questioned him quietly, his dry throat cracking slightly. Grisha turned around with tears in the corner of his eyes. “I have something to tell you Eren.” His voice and face feigned sadness and despair as he spoke. “Mama won’t be coming back. We came back from getting ice cream, and we found the house door open. The doorknob gone. And before I could stop you, you were running in calling for Carla. I heard you scream then a loud thud after. But when I finally made it in to you, your mother was dead on the floor and you passed out due to shock. They say it was a robbery, your mom being in the wrong place at the wrong time.”**

 

**_He lies. The strings continue to be pulled._ **

**_Strings tied and wrapped around a little clueless boy_ **

**_The demon merciless. Deceiving and very untrustworthy_ **

**_Its lies believable and manipulation a success_ **

**_The boy pure and undoubtedly innocent_ **

**_Clever the demon is as its lies are thought out_ **

**_The truth buried and forgotten six feet under deep water_ **

**_Eyes shielded and void of emotions other than rage and hate_ **

**_The heart closed and cold as it is covered in black_ **

**_The boy helpless and afraid_ **

**_Unaware of the real threat and danger_ **

**_Wielded to the demon_ **

**_Chained and freedom gone_ **

 

**Grisha ran his fingers through Eren hair, looking at him sadly. Eren was quiet, his eyes dull as tears welled up in his eyes. Then he snapped. Soon he started wailing, kicking his feet and throwing his fists around in agony.**

 

**“Mama, please! Come back, don’t be dead! Y-y-you can't be!” His voice a whisper as he cries out, “ Don't leave me with him…” Eren cried for another half hour before finally tiring himself out and passing out again; all while Grisha only watched in silence. The only emotion that is true is his sadness.**

 

**_Oh how I will miss her… I really did love her… But…she is gone and it is all his fault! If only he covered the bruises better! FUCK IT ALL! I WILL MAKE HIM PAY TEN TIMES THE ABUSE HE'S HAD BEFORE HER DEATH!_ **

 

**_And again the clueless boy sees nor notices the silent rage_ **

**_The promise of torture_ **

**_The humanity fading_ **

**_Sanity leaving_ **

**_Only the promise_ **

**_The promise to bring pain_ **

**_The promise of making the innocent boy’s life a purgatory_ **

  


“That’s it… I guess. Dad said the guy got away. That there were no clues; no leads; nothing. Eventually, the case grew cold, and they had no choice but to close it.” Eren looked down at his empty cup as he inhaled a sharp intake of air, the night wind blowing through his hair softly.

 

“Wait… Grisha told everyone Carla and him had a fight then she just up and….and left...” Levi looked up at Eren in shock and confusion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“He—he what?”

  
  
  
  



	6. A Notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, we do apologize for the inconvenience...
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Red

So sorry, but, the chapter won't be coming this week... Our partner in crime— isabel —has been M.I.A. For a while...  
Plus we are busy with life and shit (also known as school to me) I know it sounds like excuses, but, I shall only speak the truth in these cases.  
The uploading schedule might also become once every 3 weeks since school is in business. 

'Til then peeps~  
-Red

I’m truly sorry, I know we’ve been doing good here recently, but the last time we saw her(Isabel) was the 10th. 17 days ago. Like Red said, we have a life too. I also have school; I’m trying my best to keep my grades up(I’m a junior), have time for my relationship, family, friends, and help write a chatpter it takes 3 people to write, barely 2 if you put a lot of time into it.

We’re truly sorry, but we’re gonna take this time to get ahead on chapters. Hopefully she will show up, if not, it’ll take longer to get chapters out, we’ve been going to 2 weeks, but if she doesn’t but show, it’ll probably be three. Don’t worry, like I said. THIS IS NOT DISCONTINUED! I haven’t let you down on that, have I? 

I’m so sorry I’ve disappointed you guys again, I love you all so much. But like I’ve said before, this story will be finished. 

See you soon,  
DeathKitsune


End file.
